The present invention relates to a set of skis which may be attached to the wheels of a stroller to convert it temporarily into a sled. Although both sleds and strollers for young children are on the market, there is no device available which can inexpensively provide both types of sliding and rolling motion in the same vehicle. This would be desirable in climates where there is often ice or snow on the sidewalks, preventing normal stroller outings for young children unless a special sled having safety devices for holding a child is purchased. However, a sled cannot be taken into a store and therefore the child would have to be removed and carried while in the store. On the other hand, if a stroller is used in winter weather so that the child can be wheeled while in a store, there is great difficulty pushing the wheels on ice or snow outside.